Coming to America
by Fighter23
Summary: Like A new me except Rachel is Sam's cousin from Bristol in England. Rachel is british and is a punk. MAJOR OOC. Family ship is Samchel Cherry, Pezberry, Puckleberry, Finchel friendship. Also has characters from Skins (UK). Rachel is Sam's cousin new to Mckinely High. Sam remembers her as a happy person. Will he fail trying to get her back as the happy-go-luck cheerleader?
1. Rachel, Emily, and Katie

**Hey guys! So this is kinda of like A new me, just a little different and a lot more well written. Mentions characters from Skins (UK).**

**WARNING: MAJOR OOC! RACHEL WILL ALSO HAVE A BRITISH ACCENT WHICH WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER. SHE WILL ALSO JUST LIKE DANISNOTONFIRE HAVE A YOUTUBE AND MOST TIME SHE WILL BE SEEN VLOGGING. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

It was Saturday night and the usual was happening. Sam, Puck, Mike, and Finn were all on X-box live playing HALO when their routine was broken when Sam's mom came in and turned off the gaming console. The guys looked like their puppy was just kicked.

"Mom!" Sam whined at his mother. She held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it Samuel. It's time for dinner. I'm sorry boys but this is a family emergency dinner you must leave." Natasha Evans said to her son's friends.

"It's alright Mrs. E. My mom wanted to take me to a late temple." Puck said walking out with Finn and Mike. Sam sat down at the table while his little twin brother and sister Stevie and Stacie set down the dinner rolls and mashed potatoes on the table and sat down. Natasha set the chicken down and Hank, Sam's father came down stairs and sat at the table along with everyone else. Halfway into the meal, Natasha had an announcement to make.

"Everyone I have great news! Your cousin Rachel from Bristol **(If you watch Skins [UK] you know about Rachel's character already ~Fighter)** is coming to stay with us." She announced. Sam looked excited, while the twins looked confused.

"Who's Rachel?" Stacy asked.

"You guys don't remember. You were just born last time she came to visit us." Hank told them.

"Man I'm so excited! Rachel's like my favorite cousin ever. Why is staying with us?" Sam questioned. Natasha and Hank looked at each other.

"Stevie, Stacy why don't you go finish your in the backyard while it's still nice and kind of bright out." She suggest and the twins grabbed their plates and headed out side. Natasha sighed.

"A couple months ago Rachel's parents died in a car crash and your grandmother moved to Bristol so Rachel could stay with her. But after her parents died, she got caught up with the wrong crowds." Natasha explained.

"B-But last time we heard Rachel was head of the cheerleading squad." Sam said shocked.

"Not anymore. She quit. She got piercing, and other things. She smoked, came home drunk, and high on drugs. Grandma said her boyfriend is a bad influence on her. She's gonna start living with us. She's coming next week and I'm letting her bring her two friends the first week so she doesn't feel uncomfortable. We're giving her the empty room in the attic. Show her around the school and make her feel welcome." Natasha ordered him cleaning up the dishes.

….

"So my cousin from England is gonna start living with me next week." Sam told Mike, Puck, and Finn later that night when they all met up at Mike's.

"Is she hot?" Puck asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"She has a boyfriend."

"Doesn't matter. Is she hot?" Mike agreed asking. Sam sighed and looked for a photo. The other day his grandma sent his mom a photo what Rachel looked like before her parents died when she was a cheerleader. His mom sent the photo to him. Sam showed Mike, Puck, and Finn the photo. Rachel had light but tanned skin, with legs that could go on forever. Her hair was ash blonde and it was in a high ponytail. Her clothes were the usual cheering uniform that was green and white. Puck's jaw was dropped, Mike was drooling, and Finn was staring. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Pigs." Sam muttered taking the phone away.

"Oh Evans come on! You know if that wasn't your cousin you'd be the same way. By the way can you send us that photo?" Puck asked as Mike and Finn nodded in agreement.

….

Next week came by fast and Sam was ready for his cousin and her two friends. They waited out when all the sudden a small taxi came and 3 girls stepped out. 2 girl looked exactly the same. Not how they dressed. How they're faces looked. They both had red hair, except one girl had lighter red hair while the other had darker red hair. He guessed that was Rachel's friends. Then there was the girl in the middle. She was wearing a black floral lacey bra top, high waisted black shorts, tied angle boots and a long cardigan. Her hair was blonde and the ends of it was pink. She was wearing a small black fedora that went in the center of her head. Even though her sunglasses were on you could tell her eyes were green. She had quite a lot of piercings. Her nose, lip, belly button, ear (up to her 9th hole!), and when she opened her mouth you could see her tongue was pierced. That was Rachel. Sam was shocked at the way Rachel had changed. Rachel had been smoking a cig, once she got out of the taxi she stomped on it. She was carrying 2 cases plus a guitar case. Natasha and Hank walked up to her.

"Rachel! It's so good to see you!" She said a little uneasy. Rachel smiled a bit.

"'Ello Aunt Tasha." Rachel said in her accent. Rachel saw that her friends were uncomfortable. "I'm such a bloody arse! I'm sorry, Aunt Tasha, Uncle Hank these are the twins Emily and Katie"

"I'm Emily." The one with the lighter red hair said shaking Natasha and Hank's hand.

"I'm Katie." The one with the darker red hair said following suit.

"Nice to meet you both. Hank help them with their bags. I'll show you where you and Rachel are staying." Natasha told them as they followed her. Sam approached Rachel.

"Remember me?" Sam asked her hoping she didn't forget how close they use to be. Instead of responding she grabbed him and started to hug him.

"How have you been you wanker?" Rachel asked him. As they went inside, she went upstairs to see Katie and Emily. Sam got out his phone.

"Guys my cousin is here with her friends." That's all he needed to say before the phone hung up. Upstairs the room was completely empty.

"Now I've always been flumoxed about colonies, but I don't understand this." Rachel said.

"Well we thought maybe you might want to buy your own things. We made Grandma Transfer money in the bank account for you. There's 2,000 dollars in this card if you need more money call us." Hank explained handing her a credit card and a piece of paper with a phone number.

"Ta so much! That's thank you." Rachel said because she could see they were getting confused with the way she was talking. She grabbed her black backpack and walked out with Emily and Katie. Downstairs Mike, Finn, and Puck had arrived. They were eager to see the girls. When they walked downstairs, they saw 3 guys they hadn't recognized.

"Hello ladies." Puck tried to say smoothly to Emily.

"'Ello… The fuck are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm the Puckerone. The man of your dreams." He said to her. Emily, Katie and Rachel looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Your barking up the pete rong tree. Emily's a les." Rachel said laughing. It took Puck a minute to understand her. He stepped back.

"Sorry mate, I fancy women." Emily said laughing. Puck stepped towards Katie only for her to say, "Don't even think about it blighter." The girls stepped outside.

"This is so much more different than Bristol." Rachel said. Katie got out her iPhone to go on maps.

"A furniture store is 30 minutes away if we take the bus." Katie said looking at her phone.

"Great. I could take out my camera." Rachel said taking out her vlogging camera.

"Hey guys! It's me Rachel here with the Fitch twins Katie and Emily." Rachel said pointing the camera at the twins.

"Hi" Emily said waving at the camera.

"'Ello!" Katie said also waving at the camera.

"Today is Katie and Emily's first day in America! I came here when I was a little girl. What do you guys think of America so far?" Rachel asked Emily and Katie. They looked at each other.

"Well it's okay I guess. It's kind of cleaner than Bristol." Emily said.

"And the guys are cuter." Katie said thinking about one of the guys in Rachel's new home.

"Ooo! Katie has a crush on one of my cousin's friends! Anyway we'll talk later we have to go to a furniture store. Bye guys!" Rachel said turning off her camera and putting it away so she could vlog later. Before the girls could catch a bud the guys walked out.

"Hey we could drive you guys!" Sam said and they walked back. Mike had a 3 seater. Sam sat in the driver seat, Rachel sat in the front right next to him, Puck sat behind Sam, Emily sat in the middle, Mike sat behind Rachel, and in the last row Finn and Katie sat together blushing as they stole looks.

"Is it okay if I vlog in here?" Rachel asked him. Sam nodded. Rachel took out her camera.

"'Ello everyone! So my cousin Sam decided to drive us to the furniture shop. Let's give everyone greetings." She said.

"Hello there I'm Sam."

"I'm Puckerman!"

"You already know I'm Emily."

"Hi I'm Mike."

"Finn Hudosn."

"Everyone knows I'm Katie!"

"That was everyone. Update later bye." Rachel said taking her camera off again. Once they got to the furniture store everyone went off into groups. Katie and Finn were inseparable since they started sitting next to each other so they disappeared. Puck and Emily bonded somehow, someway and just hung out. And Mike, Sam, and Rachel went off into the bed frame section.

"I need the shoddiest bed frame ever." Rachel said. She saw the weird looks the guys were giving her. "The least expensive" she explained and they nodded.

"Oh this one is only 500 dollars." Mike said pointing to one metal bed frame with a body foam mattress. Rachel was confused. She had only been to America once, so she was confused with the words they were saying. To her dollars was pounds.

"Dollars? Oh you mean pounds. This is nice I'll get it." She said and they put it in the trunk of Mike's car, so she wouldn't have to carry it around.

"Rachel! Rachel! I found this comforter for you! It's Victoria Secret brand. And it comes with pillows. It's only 300 pounds!" Katie said coming at her.

"It's really nice. You know who would fancy it? Cook." Rachel said taking it sighing sadly as the American guys were confused. When she walked away the guys found it as an chance to ask who the hell Cook was.

"So who's Cook?" Puck asked.

"Cook is Rachel's boyfriend. He's in Bristol except he's in Gaol." Emily explained. The guys had no idea what Gaol meant.

"Gaol is prison." Katie said reading their minds.

"How did he get into jail?" Sam asked. Maybe his grandmother was right. Maybe this Cook guy was a bad influence.

"He saw somebody dance to close to Rachel so he kicked someone's head in. The kid went to the fuzz, and Cook got arrested. Only for another month though." Emily told them. Rachel running back.

"I got a dresser and some paint I'm done shopping!" Rachel said happily. They got back to the house and the girls began to paint the room. Halfway through painting Rachel and Emily had to ask.

"What's going on with you and Finn?" Rachel asked her still painting with Emily at her side. Katie, who was on the other side of the room stopped painting and turned to them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Katie? We aren't stupid. And I'm your twin I could read your mind!" Emily said. Katie sighed. Rachel smiled. Maybe America wouldn't be bad.


	2. Your cousin ,my love

Rachel was awaken by the smell of pancakes and eggs. She saw that Katie and Emily, were still asleep right next to her. She decided to do one thing to wake them up properly. She stood up on her bed and started jumping.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She said while jumping. Katie and Emily groaned.

"Piss of!" Emily said before pulling the blanket over her head. Rachel fell to her knees on the bed so the twins could hear her.

"They made food." She said and Katie and Emily shot up.

"Let's eat!" Katie said. Rachel laughed silently at her friends. Last night, they had somehow finished her room. It was painted all black, and she had a cheap little bed that was pretty big that it could fit the three of them. A dresser where she had half of her clothes (she didn't finish unpacking), and two night stands for each side of her bed. The nightstand of the left had an alarm clock and her phone that was connected to its charger, and on the right nightstand there was a picture of her and everyone in Bristol. Freddie, Effy, Thomas, J.J, Pandora, Cook, everybody. Even Nick, Alo, Richard, and Alex. She made a mental note to message Freddie later, because he told her to message her when she got there and she completely forgot yesterday. But her room was finished and she was super excited. Before she went down she looked at their clothes. Since it was breakfast they were all still in their pajamas.

Rachel was wearing a very big Jack Daniels pullover (it was Cook's. Before the fuzz arrested him he gave it to her), black basketball shorts, and her hair was in a very loose and messy ponytail. Emily was wearing a gray pajama shirt that said "Wake me for lunch", black shorts and since her hair wasn't very long it was down. Then there was Katie who always looked she was ready to go everywhere no matter what outfit. She was wearing gray plaid shorts, a black shirt that had a kiss mark on it and her hair was in a side braid. They walked downstairs to see Natasha, in pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt making eggs and pancakes with bacon, Hank making coffee, the twins playing a hand game together, and Sam, Puck, and Mike on the couch playing a video game. Rachel guessed that they slept over.

"Smashing morning." Rachel said sitting on the floor in front of the TV trying to figure out what the boys were playing on the television, Katie and Emily following suit.

"What are you boys doing?" Rachel asked, and she noticed that none of them broke eye contact to look at her or the twins.

"Call of Duty." Sam responded.

"Looks quite boring." Rachel said with the twins agreeing.

"Oh whatever." Puck replied. They paused the game and took in the girls appearances.

"Well I'm gonna go smoke green trees." Rachel said walking up stairs. Emily's phone started to vibrate.

"It's mum. Come on Katie." She said walking out of the room. Sam looked at Puck and Mike.

"Oh my God! You guys have the hots for my cousin!" Sam said laughing. They looked down guiltily. The twins walked back into the room.

"We have to leave today." Katie said sadly. Rachel ran downstairs.

"What?" She said shocked.

"Mum wants us home today." Emily said. Rachel sighed and said okay even though it wasn't okay. She was gonna be alone. No friends from Bristol. When they got to the airport, Rachel had free flowing tears.

"I love you guys so much! Don't forget me!" Rachel said. The twins chuckled.

"We could never forget you, Rachel." Emily said.

"We'll message you when we're home." Katie said. They said their goodbyes and Rachel started to message Freddie once she got home on Aim.

**BlondietheGreat: Hey Fred!**

**SkaterBoy: Hey Rach! How's America?**

**BlondietheGreat: Fine I guess. Any news on Cook?**

**SkaterBoy: No. But he called me asking me where his girl was? I'm letting you tell him.**

**BlondietheGreat: Thanks wanker. Whatever. I'm coming back for my birthday.**

**SkaterBoy: YAYAYAY! Oh shit. I have to go. Karen's being a twat. Bye Rachel.**

**BlondietheGreat: Bye freds.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a let down. I'm almost done with chapter 3 and its my favorite so far. Stay tuned.**


	3. Nick

**I couldn't wait to post this!**

Rachel woke up early kind of bummed out that Emily and Katie were no longer with her. She sighed. They could still text and facebook message and all that other stuff. Natasha already knocked on her door telling her to wake up. Rachel once again sighed. She tiredly got up. After showering, she changed into overall shorts with a white shirt under it. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and put her Oxfords on. She grabbed her messenger bag, sunglasses, and guitar. Rachel really didn't feel like riding with her cousin so she started to walk.

….

As she was walking a pick-up truck pulled up next to her.

"What are you doing walking by yourself?" It was Puck.

"Going to your cow town school." She replied.

"Come on. Get in. I'm going to pick up Mike and then your cousin." He said unlocking the door. She shook her head.

"No I want to walk but thanks a million." He stopped the truck and she stopped walking.

"Just get in the truck Rachel." He demanded. She got angry.

"Fuck off." She spat and smirked.

"Fine." He said and he drove away. _Thank bollocks_ she thought to herself. She lit herself a cigarette. A minute or two later, after smoking her cigarette she saw a big blue van drive towards the road her way. _It's just a coincidence Rachel_. But then she saw that the van had R+N on the side in red graffiti.

"No fucking way." Rachel whispered to herself smiling to herself stepping on her cigarette. She waved her hand and the truck came up next to her. It was parked and the ginger hair color guy walked out.

"Oh my God!" She said jumping on Alo. He laughed and gave her a hug.

"What's up Blondie?" He said. She stepped away laughing.

"Nothing Ginger! What are guys doing here?" She asked happily, even though she was shocked.

"We decided to pay a nice visit to America." Richard said popping out behind the van.

"Rich!" She said giving him a bear hug.

"Also to check out American men." Alex said coming out of the van.

"My gay best friend!" She laughed giving him and high five hug. She thought for a quick second. "You guys can't be here without-."

"Hey princess." Nick said shyly walking towards her. She smiled and gave him a long hug. Longer then it should have been.

"Let's get to college shall we?" Alo suggested. They got inside the van.

"They don't call it college here. They call it high school."

"Bloody weird Americans." They got to McKinley and parked. They stepped out with all eyes on them.

"Rach? You fancy a back ride? My treat." Nick asked. She thought smirked and jumped on his back as he carried her. They walked inside.

"So do you guys actually go to this school now?" Rachel asked still on Nick's back.

"Yep. Because Richard signed us up!" Alex said irritated.

"We need an education you guys!" Richard said being his usual responsible self. They walked into the office and got their schedules and locker numbers.

Alo- 953

Alex-956

Richard-955

Rachel-884

Nick-886

"Our lockers are next to each other." Nick said putting Rachel down. They said goodbye to Rich, Alex, and Alo and walked to their lockers.

"Rachel can we talk?" Nick asked as he filled his locker. Rachel knew what was coming and she didn't like it.

"Sure." She said ignoring the topic that was coming.

"What are we exactly? You're mind-fucking me!" He told her. She sighed.

"I don't know Nick. And I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you what we are."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Nick. But first I have to figure out what's going on between me and Cook." He scoffed.

"James is in the cooler!" He said.

"I know." She sighed.

"Just think about it? Okay?" He asked and she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips for a minute and walked away. Sam walked up to her with Mike who looked heart broken.

"Was that Cook?" Sam asked her.

"No."

"Then who was that?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain later." She said walking to class. Alo had class with her. She walked in with him sitting down all the way in the back. A blonde haired cheerleader walked in with a random cheerleader.

"Excuse me? You're sitting in my seat" She said rudely. _Oh bollocks_ Alo thought to himself. He knew what was gonna happen.

"I don't see you're name on it." Rachel responded.

"Just move." She said.

"Alright then no problem." Alo said starting to stand up, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Sit down Ginger." Rachel demanded and without hesitation he sat down.

"Yes Blondie."

"Move or I'll make you move." The cheerleader said. Rachel scoffed and stood up. Alo held her back. The cheerleader and the random got scared and quickly moved.

"That's what I thought." Rachel said sitting down with Alo. He sighed.

…

It was soon time for lunch. The 5 met up in the courtyard.

"We need money." Richard said.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"I don't fucking know. We just need money." He said. Rachel knew what they wanted her to do.

"Fine. Get my guitar." She ordered.

"All ready got it." Alex said and she gave him a scowl. She pulled the guitar out of it's case. It had stickers and signatures all over

_**Against a woollen sweater that was blue**_

_**That's all that I remember of you**_

_**Before you learned to walk, I learned to run**_

_**Guess the ants really go marching one by one**_

_**When a train rolls in The doors open I get in**_

_**Last night I had A pleasant nightmare**_

_**Na,na,na,na **_

_**Na,na, **_

_**naa, naaah **_

_**If I could change the facts about you **_

_**A beard and some goosebumps would do **_

_**The skin across you palm Would be scarred **_

_**And one of those would be my mark **_

_**When a train rolls in The doors open I get in **_

_**Last night I had a pleasant nightmare **_

_**Na,na,na,na **_

_**na, na, **_

_**naa,naaah **_

Rachel didn't notice that the glee club was watching her.

"Who is she?" Brittany asked.

"That's my cousin Rachel." Sam said.

"That's also the bitch that made me move my seat." Quinn bitched. Everyone ignored.

"You have to get her into glee club!" Tina said. Sam looked uneasy.

"I'll try my best." He said.

...

Rachel was walking in the halls alone with nobody in sight.

"Hey." She turned to the source of sound. It was Nick.

"Hey yourself." She said laughing. He chuckled and grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him.

"Nick…" She warned.

"I know, I know. Just having fun." He said kissing her jawline to her neck. She moaned a little. "Come with me." He whispered in her ear and made her follow him in to the supply closet.


	4. Cook vs Nick

Rachel walked out of the supply closet with Nick behind her. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, now it was down and looked quite messed up. Nick's shirt was on backwards.

"I'll see you later, eh?" Nick told her and she nodded and he gave her a quick peck. She sighed. This was complicated.

_Shake it out_

_Shake it out_

_Shake it out_

_Shake it out_

_Oo woah_

Rachel looked at the phone and saw the words "COOK" showed up on it. She took a deep breath and ran into the bathroom to speak to him.

"'Ello?" She answered.

"Rachel? The fuck are you?"

"I'm in Bristol. I'm at J.J's house." She lied.

"You're a bloody liar. I'm out of the cooler. Freddie told me you weren't here. Now tell where the fuck are you?" He said angrier than she's ever heard him.

"I'm in Ohio."

"Is that a new town in England?" She breathed in deeply.

"No. Ohio is in America." Rachel heard nothing from the other end when all the sudden, she heard a great big sigh.

"No. You're not. Because Alo, Rich, Alex and Nick are there. And I don't want Nick anywhere near you." He said forcefully. She knew he was going to do this. Cook and Nick have always had problem with each other. They both loved Rachel equally.

"They're here Cook." She told him.

"Fuck no. I'm coming over there!" He said.

"No-no! Don't you dare Ja-!" She tried to say but he hung up on her. She just stared into space for a second. Then she got the weed out of her pocket and started to smoke it. Everything slowed down for a second. Then she started to laugh like crazy. So there she was walking around aimlessly, high as the sky. She ran into Alo.

"Rachel what happened-? Are- Are you high?" He asked confused.

"Hell yeah!" She said laughing. Alo noticed people started to stare.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and dragging her outside on the benches.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Because I'm one of your best friends and I know when something's wrong with you." She sighed.

"Something bad is going to happen Alo." She said and started to lean into his chest, crying. He rubbed her back. Soon they were in the position that her head was in his lap. They both pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke.

"So what happened?" Alo finally asked. Rachel sighed.

"Cook called. He found out that Nick is here and he's coming right now."

"Oh shit man. That's bad. Well at least you and Nick didn't do anything." Alo said and Rachel looked down sadly.

"Well.."

"Oh my god! You guys did the nookie!" Alo said laughing.

"Shut up!" The bell rang and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Rachel had a free period so she walked around the school.

"Rachel!" She heard a voice behind her and hoped it wasn't Nick or Cook. It was just Sam.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand. She was quite confused but went with it anyways. He took her into a choir room where 11 kids sat.

"Guys this is my cousin Rachel. Rachel I want you to meet the glee club." Rachel saw where this was going.

"Sam I'm not joining glee club." She said starting to walk out.

"Of course she can't. She's not even capable of keeping her legs closed." Quinn said. There were a couple of Ohhs in the room and someone said Quinn in warning. Rachel stopped walking and walked up to her.

"My whole life I've been told I wasn't like my older sister Carrie and my older brother Ed I wasn't good enough. I'm done being told that. Sam. My guitar." She said and Sam passed her the guitar. "This is a song I wrote myself when I was 14."

_**I don't want bruise your ears  
Or hurt you again  
But I got back-stabbed by a black cab  
When I needed a friend  
[Quinn yawned and Rachel gave her the evil eye when the music sped up]  
But now I'm in town, break it down  
Thinking of making a new sound  
Playing a different show every night  
In front of a new crowd  
That's you now, hello, ciao  
Seems that life is great now  
See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud  
I can't, no, I won't hush  
I'll say the words that make you blush  
I'm gonna sing this now  
See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is  
I'm like glue, I stick to other artists  
I'm not you, now that would be disastrous  
Let me sing and do my thing  
And move to greener pastures  
See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me  
I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy  
I won't stay put  
Give me the chance to be free  
Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me  
You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**[Everyone except for certain people started to sing along]  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you**_

Does she write her own tune?  
Does she write her own verse? hell  
Or need another wordsmith  
to make the tune sell?  
Call yourself a singer-writer  
You're just bluffing  
Your name's on the credits  
And you didn't write nothing  
I sing fast  
I know that all my shit's cool  
I will blast  
And I didn't go to Brit School  
I came fast with the way I act, right

_**[Puck and Mike found it super hot]  
I can't last, if I'm smoking on a crack pipe  
I won't be a product of my genre  
My mind will always be stronger than my songs are  
Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya  
Always read the stories that you hear in Wikipedia  
And musically I'm demonstrating  
When I perform live, feels like I am meditating  
Times at The Enterprise when some fella filmed me  
'A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi'  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you, at all**_

_**Melody music maker  
Reading all the papers  
They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator .**_

_**[People in the room started to cheer]  
'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you, at all  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you, at all  
You need me, man, I don't need you**_

Rachel finished the song with a proud smirk on her face.

"Rachel that was incredible! You're in the club." Mr. Shuester said clapping his hands. Rachel sat down.

"I'm only here to prove a point." She said sitting in the back by herself.

* * *

After practice Rachel walked outside with Nick, Richard, Alo, and Alex to see Cook outside with his car.

"Oh bollocks." Rachel whispered to herself putting her sunglasses on.

"Ey, mate. I told you to stay away from my girl." Cook said pushing Nick.

"And I told you she was mine." Nick said pushing him back.

"She will never be yours."

"Then why did me and her do the nookie and I left her a love bite?" People started to gather around.

"What?"

"It's true." Nick said proudly. Cook stopped and went over to Rachel.

"Let me see your neck Rachel."

"Cook I-."

"Let me see you fucking neck!" He demanded and slowly she showed him the hickie Nick gave her.

"You son of a bitch!" Cook said before tackling Nick as they started to fight. Rachel started to fight and ran away. Alex looked after her.

"Rich. Alo. Break them up. I'll get Rachel." Alex said running after Rachel who was leaning against a wall crying while smoking a cigarette.

"Rachel?" Alex asked.

"Why is life so bloody complicated?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't know sweetheart."

"I fucking hate this. I'm such a twat."

"No you're not. You are amazing. If Nick and James want to do that they're jerks." Rachel smiled.

"You're the bestest friend ever."

"I know." Alex smirked cockily. "Come on. Let's go find a place in this cow town to get smashed.

**Next chapter we see what happens with Cook, Nick, and Rachel. Who do you want Rachel to be with Cook or Nick? Review your thoughts!**


	5. Characters

**Hey! So the new chapter will be out by tonight or tomorrow but this is what the characters of the story look like for those of you who don't watch Skins UK. Just look them up**

**Nick Levan- **_**Sean Teale**_

**James Cook**_**- Jack O'Connell**_

**Alo Creevey**_**- Will Merrick**_

**Rich Hardbeck**_**- Alex Arnold**_

**Alex Henley**_**- Sam Jackson**_

**Also some information. Richards girlfriend Grace is dead, Alex is openly gay, Alo has a girl named Mini who is playing mind games with him and later in my story get pregnant (like she does on the show), Cook's parents never wanted him and he truly is a sweetheart especially to Rachel. So there you go!**


	6. First American Party

Rachel and Alex ran back to her house and she crawled into the window, so her aunt and uncle wouldn't see or hear her. She went into her luggage bag and found a dress and a pair of shoes. She grabbed her hair iron and put inside a small bag. She threw it down and stood at the ledge of the window.

"Alex, you wanker! You have to catch me!" She scream-whispered he nodded and she jumped. Alex was strong, but not that strong. He caught her but they both fell down, laughing.

"Come on!" Rachel said loudly and they ran as fast as they could down the street. Natasha came outside and saw the wave of blonde hair with, pink ends running away laughing. She sighed and walked back inside.

"Hank. I think taking Rachel in was a mistake."

* * *

Rachel and Alex checked inside a mini hotel and Rachel got ready.

"Are you done yet?" Alex called clearly impatient.

"No! Calm down bellend!" She insulted. Alex was wearing a usual button up shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Alright I'm ready." She opened the door and Alex's jaw dropped. She was wearing a Mela Lace capped sleeve belted dress with her brown oxfords. Her hair was down and it was nice and straight.

"You make me wanna be straight." Alex confessed and she giggled.

"I hear there's a football and cheerleader party not far away from here." She said. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's get smashed!" He said and she laughed with him. As they took a cab there she saw she had a couple new text messages.

**Cook: Rach where are you? I'm sorry I made you pissed.**

**Cook: I love you! Come back Nick's a wanker.**

**Nick: Princess, don't do this. I love you with my whole heart and I cant stand to see you cry.**

**Sam: Where the fuck are you? My mom is going to kick you out if you're not home in an hour.**

**Mike: You better get home.**

**Puck: Even though this extremely badass and hot, you need to go home.**

**Alo: Where are you mate?**

**Rich: Come on back!**

Rachel ignored those texts. It didn't matter. She wasn't going back either away.

"We're here!" Alex said. They got out of the cab.

"Let's go to our first American Party!" Rachel exclaimed and they might as well have skipped to the door.

…...

They were bored. Like really bored. Is this all Americans did for parties? Drink beer (not even shots), and danced awkwardly.

"I'm taking this up a notch. Give me a lift mate." Rachel told Alex who helped her on the table.

"Yo!" She called but nobody paid attention. She looked at Alex.

"LISTEN UP!" Alex yelled and everyone diverted their attention towards her.

"Look you Americans suck at partying. Take it from the masters of that hobby. So I suggest you take our advice and get shot glasses, stronger booze, and some drugs." Rachel said with Alex nodding with every point.

"Why should we listen to you?" Quinn questioned rudely. Alex answered this one.

"Oh you don't have to. But if you want this party to be amazing then I suggest you do." He replied in the same attitude she had. The party was in much better swing and it was a lot more fun. Rachel was dancing outside along with others, right next to the pool. Her and Finn were suddenly dancing a lot closer to each other and at one point started making out. Quinn suddenly became angry.

"Keep your hands off him!" Quinn said pushing her away from him.

"Calm down! Bloody idiot!" Rachel said to her. Quinn saw red and pushed Rachel into the pool. _Crack!_ Rachel heard her head. Just then Cook, Nick, Alo, and Rich walked outside.

"You said she was here!" Alo said Alex.

"She was ,she was dancing out here!" Alex said. Cook and Nick had matching black eyes and bruises.

"What is everyone looking at?" Rich asked clearly confused about why everyone was looking at the pool worried.

"Quinn pushed Rachel in the pool, but she hasn't come back up!" Finn said. They all got big eyed.

"WHAT?" Nick questioned shocked.

"She can't swim!" Cook finished for him. Alo quickly took her shirt off and jumped in the pool. Picking Rachel up, Alo laid her out on the grass where she was knocked out.

"Oh fuck!" Cook said kneeling down to her. He touched her head and felt something red on his fingers. He looked. It was pure red blood.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for being a douche with the other chapters. You guys hopefully saw what everyone looks like from the last chapter. Next chapter is the hospital and Rachel has a very angry conversation with her Aunt Natasha**


	7. Hospitals and Flashbacks

**So hey guys. I know it's been a little while. I was planning on updating sooner but then I found out that Cory was dead. I can't describe the pain I felt when I found out. But I know we will all get through it together. This is what MJ fans felt, just like Whitney Houston fans and by now I bet they don't think about as much as they use to. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way! For those of you read my Overchele story I have an announcement. First it will be a short story so the chapters are purposely short. And second it won't be updated for a long time. Because of Cory's death I feel it isn't appropriate to update it right now. NOW ONTO THE STORY! **

* * *

Rachel woke up with Cook and Nick on the sides of her.

"Oh what the fuck?" She said sitting up. Her head felt like it was pounding like a hammer. She touched it and beneath her damp hair she felt stitches along the center back. "What happened?"

"Some bitch pushed you into a pool." Nick said. Everything slowly had everything come back to her.

"Both of you out!" She exclaimed. The boys both were in shock, but then remembered what she remembered.

"Rachel don-."

"Out. Now." She said forcefully. They both sighed and left the room. Rachel groaned and unplugged her IV from her wrist and got up. Alo and Rich walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alo asked

"Leaving." She said, as she grabbed her bag off the floor and smoothing down her dress.

"Um, no you can't leave. This is a hospital." Rich said.

"How much of a shit does it look like I give?" She looked at them, as she left the room and they followed her. The nurse at the front desk noticed her leaving.

"Excuse me mam. But you can't just leave li-."

"Piss off." Rachel said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as she walked out of the hospital.

"We're sorry."

"So sorry." Alo and Rich apologized for Rachel at the front desk.

Rachel jumped into the blue van where Alex sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey wanker!" She said.

"Rachel? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Alex questioned.

"Well I'm not now am I?" Rachel mocked.

Nick, Alo and Rich hopped in the van and Cook stood by the door.

"Rach c'mon. I'm driving you to your aunts." He said. Rachel wanted to argue but she really couldn't. She got into Cooks car as he started to drive.

"Who's car is this?" She asked. She knew Cook. He stole a bunch of cars.

"I don't know. Some bloke." He answered. Rachel chuckled, that was James Cook for you.

* * *

Rachel unlocked the door. She felt her head, which still her hurt due to the stitches. She turned on the light and there was her aunt Natasha, looking mad.

"Oh shit! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" Rachel exclaimed grabbing her heart.

"Rachel. Do you know what time it is?" She asked angry.

"Um…. Late?"

"Yes late! The curfew is 11:30! It's 3 am! Where have you been?"

"In the hospital, mate. Got stitches in the head." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm sick of your excuses. Rachel. Your dad was just like you. Lived in Bristol, partied, drank, and smoked." Rachel was shocked. Not the fact that her aunt mentioned her dead father, but he wasn't even Natasha's brother.

"Oh piss off!" Rachel said running upstairs and grabbing everything that she could in those seconds. Clothes, pictures.

"Where are you going?" Natasha angrily asked as Rachel was coming down the stairs.

"Anywhere but here!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel! If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back." Natasha said. Rachel paused.

"Fine." Rachel muttered walking out, slamming the front door.

* * *

The night's sky wasn't much help for guiding. Rachel didn't really know where she was going. Suddenly a block away from the park sat a parked big blue van and a car.

"What wankers..." Rachel chuckled. Rachel pounded on the vans door.

"We have no idea how that weed got here!" Alo said closing his eyes, and opening the van door.

"It's me you airhead!" She said walking into the van. Nick and Alex had their shirts off, and Rich was only in his boxers.

"What the fuck?" Rich said grabbing something to over him up, along with Nick and Alex.

"Really guys? I had sex with you! I've seen all your parts already." Rachel pointed to Nick. "You're gay!" She pointed to Alex. "And really Rich?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your Aunt Natasha?" Alo asked her.

"Got kicked out. Staying with my best mates." She said putting her bag down.

"Cool!" Alex said. Rachel went into the very back of the van and slipped into her pajamas.

"Where am I sleeping?" Rachel asked Alo. It was his van.

"Uh… I actually didn't think of that." He said scratching his head. Rachel sighed. She left the van and knocked on Cook's car door.

He opened the door. She sat down on the seat.

"I'm sleeping here. Deal with it." She said as she moved her seat so she could lie down and she curled herself into a little ball. James laughed at chuckled at her and threw a blanket at her. She took it and was soon, sleeping like a baby.

* * *

**[A/N: THE FOLLOWING WILL BE WHEN COOK MET RACHEL AND WHEN NICK MET RACHEL]**

* * *

_Rachel Evans held on tight to her big brothers Ed's hand. Ed was currently 8 which meant Rachel was four. Her blonde hair was down and her green eyes twinkled in the summer sun. Ed was going to go hangout with Freddie's older sister Karen, while Rachel hung out with Freddie._

"_Hey Fred!" Rachel said running towards him. _

"_Hey Rach." Freddie said as he grabbed her swing so no kid would take it. Rachel smoothed down her dress and sat down on the swing._

"_I met a boy yesterday. He's going to come and meet us here!" He said excited and Rachel smiled. A boy with green eyes, brown hair, and freckles sat on the swing. Rachel hadn't been paying attention. Her ADHD started to set in._

"_Hey Cook!" Freddie said getting off of his swing and saying hello to the boy._

"_What's up mate?" He asked Freddie._

"_Nothing much. Oh uh this is my best mate Rachel!" He said grabbing her attention. Rachel turned her head. For the first time in his young life, James Cook saw love._

"_Aye. My name is Rachel. What's yours?" She said smiling as her eyes sparkled._

"_I'm Cook. Well James, but everyone calls me Cook."_

"_Nice to meet you." She said._

"_Rachel! We have to go! Mum needs us home." Ed called her._

"_Oh bollocks!" Rachel swore. "Well see you later, mate! Bye Fred!" She said running away waving. Cook sighed as Freddie gave him a weird look._

* * *

_13 year old Rachel walked down the hall. Her final year of middle school. Thank Bollocks. Rachel was pretty satisfied with her life so far. I mean sure her brother left her with her grandmother, and her parents were dead. But she was popular (for the parties mainly), she had friends and she was tuff. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her black combat boots, a plain black shirt, jeans, and black pumps. He was about to meet Chris and Sid at the caf. She walked in and sat down at the table and started her chat. Someone walked behind her._

"_Excuse me?" The person said. Rachel looked behind her. It was this girl named Mini. SMACK! Rachel grabbed her cheek and stood up. A couple people also stood up._

_Alo- Rachel had also known Alo since she was a little girl. He knew she was a fighter._

_Chris, Sid, and Maxxie- Her best friends_

_Nick- Apparently Mini's boyfriend. Everyone knew that they broke up but Mini was insane. Rachel had never met him though._

"_What the fuck?" Rachel exclaimed._

"_I know you were the one who punched my best mate Liv at the party." She said angry._

"_Look. I did but that was by mistake I was tripping." Rachel explained. She really didn't feel like being in a fight._

"_My ass you were tripping." She said. She obviously wanted to fight. Rachel sighed._

"_Okay. You asked for it." Rachel said. She balled her fist and punched Mini square in the face. Mini collapsed as she held her nose crying. Liv stood up and ran at Rachel. Rachel lazily stepped to the side and Liv had the same fate as Mini._

"_Really, yeah?" Rachel said walking out of the room annoyed. Someone followed her._

"_Ey!" Rachel quickly used her reflex and punched the person in the stomach. She turned around and saw it was just Nick. Her soft side came in._

"_Oh bollocks. I'm so sorry!" She said as she ducked down to him._

"_It's alright. I wanted to apologize for Mini." He said getting up. Rachel looked at him. He was cute._

"_It's alright mate. Ey, lad do you want to join me at the pub?" She asked him. Nick was quite excited. Rachel was considered a badass and he always had a crush on her._

"_Sure. Let's go!" He said as they walked and chatted._

* * *

The next morning Rachel quickly got dressed. She put on a dress (ever seen Rachel Evans in a dress?) and left her hand down. She put her gym clothes in her book bag and decided to walk. When she got to school everyone had already heard what happened last night and decided to leave her alone. She went to her locker pulled out a book and closed it. She saw her cousin at his locker. Silently she walked towards him and gave him a hug.

Surprised, Sam looked down and saw it was his cousin. He closed his locker and hugged back.

* * *

They walked into glee club practice. Mr. Shuester was about ready to start.

"Now, you kids say I don't dance the best."

"Understatement!" Somebody coughed.

"Anyways, I'm leaving you guys in the hands of our two best dancers. Mike and Brittany. Now I'll be looking at songs in my office while you guys go get into your gym clothes and head to the danced studio." He said going to his office.

* * *

Everyone by now (except for Artie of course) was in their dancing clothes ready to dance.

"If I may, I think we should something like the Unholy Trinity." Quinn suggested and Santana and Brittany nodded their head in agreement.

"What the fuck is Unholy Trinity?" Rachel asked.

"Santana, Quinn, and I dance and singing group. Let's give her an example!" Brittany explained. They did Come See about me and Rachel was _bored._ Is that all they were really doing? Everyone clapped except Rachel.

"So basically you three are dancing and nobody else?" Rachel questioned.

"I guess so." Brittany answered.

"You guys come on! You have to do a great dance! Something that speaks out!" Rachel said. "I got it!" She exclaimed and turned the stereo.

I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a  
Diva (hey)  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a,  
I'm a-a diva  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a,

**[The days of cheerleading came back as she began dancing]**  
I'm a a diva  
I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a,  
I'm a a di...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female  
Version of a hustla, of a hustla,

**[Other girls joined her in her dance]**  
Of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female  
Version of a hustla, of a hustla,  
Of a, of a hustla...  
Stop the track, lemme state  
Facts:  
I told you, gimme a minute and

**[Most of them were shocked of the dance moves she had. Even Brittany and Mike]**  
I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world  
And they say that I couldn't get  
It;  
I done got so sick and filthy  
With Benjis, I can't spend it  
How you gon' be talkin shit?

**[She was doing backflips, aerials, cartwheels.]**  
You act like I just got up in it;  
Been the number one diva in  
This game for a minute!  
I know you read the paper - the  
One that they call a queen,

**[Mr. Shuester walked into the room to see the last of her dancing]**  
Every radio round the world  
Know me cause that's where I  
Be (first! )

"That's how easy it is to dance!" Rachel said sweat dripping off her head. There was a slow pace of clapping until it was regular.

"How did you learn to do all that?"

"Are you kidding? In Bristol she was a-!" Sam got cut off by his cousin's hand smacking his mouth.

"I was a kid who went to parties! That's all oi!" She said grabbing her bag and walking out.

_That was close_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I plan on making the chapters longer for more enjoyment. Rachel doesn't want people to know about her past, I guess she has her reasons. Next episode, Nick and Cook have a chat and we get an unwanted (well for Rachel) visitor from Bristol. If any of you watch Skins UK try to guess who it is. Whoever gets it or is close to it gets to help me write the next chapter! Stay safe and I love you!**

**~Fighter**


End file.
